Twitfics
by tastyboots
Summary: Eleven little gen and Dean/Cas drabbles/twitfics from my twitter. 1,665 words.


Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel  
Pairing(s): Gen, Dean/Castiel  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1,665  
Disclaimer: I claim no right to these characters or their universe, nor do I make any profit from these stories.  
Summary: Eleven little drabbles/twitfics from my twitter.

...

**Dancing**

"You're like... the Darcy to Dean's Lizzie," Sam says with a smirk, "You just need to ask him to dance."

Castiel cocks his head to the side, "I don't understand that reference, but I'm not sure that would work."

"Sure it will." Sam steers Cas toward the door and whispers in a conspiratorial manner, "Dean finds dancing very agreeable."

...

**Smiting**

They're investigating a dark, abandoned warehouse when suddenly, Sam hears his brother shout in alarm.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

"I'm okay," Dean calls back, "Something crawled over my foot."

Sam starts toward the dark shape of his brother, but Castiel gets there first. There is a short burst of light in which Sam can see the angel crouched by Dean's feet, but it renders him almost blind once it dies.

"Dude," Dean's voice bursts out of the dark, "Did you just smite a cockroach?"

...

**The Journal**

Dean Winchester keeps four things with him at all times; his wallet, the keys to the 1967 Chevy Impala he calls home, a picture of the baby brother he hasn't seen in twenty-something years, and his journal.

Dean has a collection of more than fifty pocket-sized journals. He keeps the most recent one in the inner pocket of his leather jacket and the rest in the trunk of his car.

He bought the first one the day after his brother Sam was adopted.

They're filled with polaroid pictures of the places he's been, random doodles, ticket stubs from movies he liked and the first (and only) Broadway show he's ever been to...

And no matter what anyone might think, they're not diaries. They're everything Sam's missed. Dean's life After Sam.

One day he'll find him. One day he'll show him the journals.

Until then, he'll just keep driving.

...

**Priests and Angels**

Castiel uses his angel mojo to fling open the church doors, startling the priest kneeling by the altar. Sam heads straight over to the holy water while Dean approaches the distressed priest.

"Listen, Padre, in about thirty seconds a bunch of P.O.'d demons are gonna try to break through that door, so if you don't mind, we're just gonna borrow some holy water."

Right on cue, there's a loud bang against the church doors.

"You should probably hide, Father," Sam calls from where he's filling up a flask with holy water.

"What-? How-? Who are you?"

Castiel steps up next to Dean, unfurls his wings in a flash of lightning and declares, "I am an angel of the Lord."

The priest's stare oscillates between the angel depicted in one of the church's window mosaics and the one standing in front of him. Now that Dean knows that Cas isn't actually evil, he can admit that the wing thing is pretty damn awesome. Apparently the priest thinks so too, because he drops to his knees in prayer.

Dean quickly walks forward and hoists the man to his feet, "No time for that, Padre. You wouldn't happen to have any salt laying around here, would you?"

...

**Vacation**

Sam's birthday rolls around and Dean finds himself sitting in Lisa's kitchen wondering what the hell he's doing with his life.

An idea strikes him and before he can talk himself out of it, he packs a duffel, leaves Lisa a note, jumps in his car and starts driving.

It takes longer to get there than it would've had Sam been there to drive when Dean could not longer keep his eyes open, but eventually he makes it.

Dean parks, grabs a beer out of the trunk and sits on the hood of the Impala to watch the sunset.

The Grand Canyon is even more beautiful then he expected.

...

**BAMF**

When Castiel arrives Sam is pacing back and forth across the motel room. Dean is no where to be found.

"Where is Dean?"

Sam doesn't stop pacing, "He's gone. God, I'm so stupid!"

Castiel steps forward and grabs Sam's arm, commanding his attention, "Where is Dean, Sam?"

"They took him."

"Where?"

Sam rambles off an address and Castiel is gone in the blink of an eye. Sam stumbles back until his legs hit the hard bed and he sits down with a thump.

An hour later Castiel returns; coat torn, covered in the creatures' blood, and cradling Dean in his arms. Sam quickly jumps up to help him lower his brother onto one of the beds. He scans his body for signs of serious injury, but besides the lump on his head where they knocked him out, Dean appears to be mostly unharmed.

Sam turns to the angel with a frown, "What happened?"

"I took care of them," Castiel says, studying his coat. Sam thought the dark splatters were blood, but he's not sure anymore; they're purple.

"ALL of them?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Yes."

Castiel mojos himself clean and says, "Call me if you require any further assistance," before he poofs away again.

Sam blinks at his brother and then at the spot where Castiel had been standing.

"Huh."

...

**Sharing**

Dean wakes up suddenly in the middle of the night and doesn't know why until he looks around and spots his little brother sitting upright in bed, pillow clutched to his chest.

When Sam was little and had woken up during the night after a bad dream, Dean would bring him a glass of milk (if they had any) or a caffeine-free soda and curl up in bed with him. Sam is nine, but he's still pretty small for his age, so Dean can't help but pull back the blankets of his bed in invitation.

Without a word, Sam scurries over and crawls in next to his older brother.

As Dean wiggles back into a comfortable position he hears him whisper, "Don't tell dad."

Dean smiles and ruffles Sam's hair, "I wouldn't dream of it, Sammy."

...

**Date**

They're having dinner, when his cell phone rings. Dean mouths an apology to his date and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Dean Winchester?"

Dean frowns, "Yeah, who's this?"

"It's, uh, Ben. Ben Braeden."

"Wow," Dean chuckles, "Puberty hit you like a train, kiddo."

Ben laughs and it's the same as Dean remembers, just a few octaves lower, "Yes it did."

"How are you? How, um... how's your mom?"

"I'm fine. Mom's good. She started dating this guy named Fred. Totally not as cool as you."

Dean smiles fondly at the phone. He's glad Lisa's doing alright, but the kid could probably use a better role model.

"How are you?" Ben asks.

"I'm good."

There's a pause long enough for Dean to wonder if they've been disconnected and then, "...Really?"

Dean looks across the table where Cas has a stolen bite of Dean's lemon meringue pie halfway to his mouth.

"Really."

...

**First Time**

"Seriously?" Sam asks, "You've never been on a roller coaster before?"

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly like..." Dean gestures wildly in the air.

"Flying," Sam supplies.

"Yeah. So I figured roller coaster wouldn't really be my cup of tea."

"I thought you didn't like tea," Castiel says.

"It's an expression, Cas."

"Well," Sam says, dragging Dean over to the line, "Roller coasters are nothing like flying. You're gonna love it."

...

**Winchester**

Sam looks up from his laptop to exchange glances with his brother and Castiel when someone knocks on their motel door at nine o'clock at night. Dean shoves his gun in his pocket and goes to open the door.

It's a young woman; brown hair, big eyes, pretty, Sam's type of girl. And she's holding up a badge.

"Dean Winchester? My name is Angela Dodson. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Dean starts thinking of escape routes. She probably has backup, but she's small; if Dean knocks her out they might have time to grab their bags and make a dash for the Impala...

"What do you want?" Castiel growls from behind him.

...Or Cas could just zap them out of there. Dean mentally relaxes a bit.

The woman seems confused by Castiel's presence, but answers nonetheless, "I'm not here to arrest you. I- I need your help."

Sam politely invites her in, but Dean keeps a firm grip on his gun.

"I know what it is you guys do, and I'm not saying that I don't think you're crazy, because I do, but... I think someone got to my sister. And I think you might know something about it."

"What do you mean, 'got to her'?" Sam asks.

"She killed herself."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Dean says, "But I don't see how that has anything to do with us."

Sam and Angela both glare at him.

"On the security feed, she whispered something just before she-" Angela swallows hard, "Just before she jumped; 'Winchester'."

Castiel frowns, "What was her name?"

"Isabel."

"Isabel Dodson," Castiel repeats, "Prophet."

...

**Lost** (sequel to "The Journal")

Sam Wesson has been searching for his brother since the day he learned of his existence.

When Sam was six months old a house fire killed both of his parents. Sam spent a year in an orphanage with his older brother Dean before he was adopted by a nice, young couple and when Sam was four, his family moved to London.

Mr. and Mrs. Wesson told Sam that he was adopted when he was eleven, and Sam immediately asked them to call up the orphanage.

The orphanage told them that Dean had run away a year ago.

Now 22, Sam has decided to hire a private investigator to track down his brother. He figures he should hire an American, so he convinces his girlfriend and some of his university mates to fly across the pond during spring break.

California is awesome (even if the flight took absolutely for-freaking-ever). He takes a day off from the beach and wanders into the city where he finds Castiel Novak: P.I.

Sam gives Mr. Novak all the information he has about his birth parents, the orphanage, and his brother. In return Mr. Novak gives Sam a promise. He promises to do his best to find Dean Winchester.

"But sometimes," he says, "Some people just don't want to be found."


End file.
